Beijo e Mel
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Em meio ao Torneiro Tribruxo, aos inúmeros estrangeiros em Hogwarts, aos boatos de que você-sabe-quem está voltando e às vésperas de suas provas N.I.E.M.s... Cedrico precisava conhecê-la. [Hermione Granger] x [Cedrico Diggory]
1. Chapter 1

Caraaamba! Minha última história aqui data de 2011. Foram quase quatro anos sem escrever - não sem plottar, claro. É um longo desafio resolver sobre o futuro, mas muito compensador. E, como presente a mim mesma (ou a quem interessar-se) volto a escrever.

Este é mais um casal improvável, que na minha opinião são os melhores da ficção. O que não aconteceu, o que não deu certo e não foi escrito... é bem aí onde a imaginação se encaixa: _mas, como seria se houvesse?..._ Por isso, apresento-lhes uma fic Hermione e Cedrico.

Só para ninguém se perder, esta história se passa durante os acontecimentos do livro Cálice de Fogo! Assim, enquanto o trio maravilha está no quarto ano, Cedric está no sexto ano, às vésperas das temerosas provas de Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos de Magia (N.I.E.M.s), assim, considerei que nessa história Cedrico não é um _seeker_ (apanhador), ok?

Um beijo. (valha, que estranho mandar beijo por aqui kkkkk)

* * *

 **Beijo e Mel, por Menina Maru**

* * *

 **Capítulo I - Gostoso Demais**

\- Diggory! - Hermione chegou a ele esbaforida e animada com os murmurinhos que tinha escutado no grande salão. - Estou torcendo por você! Boa sorte!...

Ela deu-lhe um grande sorriso, falando que quase toda a Grifyndoor torcia por ele, que todos tinham certeza que a escola não poderia estar mais bem representada caso ele fosse escolhido Campeão de Hogwarts no torneio.

Antes que Cedrico pudesse agradecer pelo apoio, perdeu a visão de Hermione entre a multidão de veteranos e novatos que se apinhavam pelos corredores procurando por suas aulas e com a curiosidade aguçada pelos diferentes visitantes que passariam um ano ali.

Lembrava-se de quando a menina havia chegado a Hogwarts, não por ter visto algo especial nela... Mas a primeira parte da cerimônia de boas vindas, logo após os cumprimentos do prof. Dumbledore, chamando um a um dos que pela primeira vez pisavam em Hogwarts até a frente de todos, parecia ser longa de propósito. Isso sem contar com as indecisões do Chapéu Seletor, claro.

Do primeiro ao sétimo ano, os alunos eram bem separados: disciplinas a estudar, salas de aulas e até nos dormitórios, de forma que era difícil alguém do segundo ano conhecer outro alguém do terceiro ou quarto, a não ser por motivos errados ou muito nobres. O único momento que estavam todos juntos era ali no grande salão, então Cedrico observava sempre e, obviamente, observou Herminone.

Enquanto todos os primeiristas fitavam tudo ao seu redor maravilhados, ela olhava como se já tivesse visto. Não que ela não demonstrasse encantamento; até quem é filho de pais bruxos ficava impressionado ao primeiro contado com Hogwarts, afinal, no "mundo real" seus pais usavam, claro, magia, mas sempre como um facilitador... E em Hogwarts, quase _tudo_ tratava-se de magia.

Hermione estava com um brilho diferente nos olhos infantis e, pelo que ele fez de leitura labial, ela listava os feitiços usados para encantar o teto do grande salão. Listava _exatamente_ os feitiços que havia feito o encantamento, errando um ou dois.

Ele sorriu imaginando a menina passando o verão lendo livros sobre como Hogwarts seria. Ou ela era muito inteligente ou era mestiça, talvez seus pais não houvessem estudado em uma escola de magia... daí talvez surgisse o cuidado ou a curiosidade de ler sobre a escola antes de frequentá-la.

\- Hermione Granger - disse solenemente a professora Magconald, fazendo um gesto para que ela viesse à frente de todos enquanto segurava o Chapéu Seletor.

Seria Corvinal?...

Segundos depois, após um estrondoso _Gryffindor_ falado pelo chapéu Seletor, ela foi sentar-se junto aos seus futuros colegas de casa. Cedrico pegou sua taça de suco de abóbora e sorveu um gole, voltando a conversar com seus amigos.

* * *

Ele acordou _cedo_ para ir à biblioteca. O Torneio Tribuxo não anulava o fato de que no ano seguinte ocorreriam os seus N.I. . Assim que adentrou o recinto, logo viu ao fundo Cho, que parecia bem concentrada, sentada na mesa que ficava mais próxima aos livros de Poções, escrevendo.

\- Bom dia, Cho! - Cedrico cumprimentou, segurando a mão com a sua e levando aos lábios, beijando-a levemente, e ela sorriu preocupada. - Como estamos em Poções?

\- Só estou exercitando um pouco... - ela mostrou o caderno onde estavam rabiscadas as respostas dos exercícios de N.I. de Poções. - Estou com um mau pressentimento... O prof. Snape _não gosta_ de mim... Viu como me olhou na hora que me atrapalhei ontem cedo?

\- Mas todo mundo te olhou, Cho - ele disse divertido, tirando da mochila o seu livro de exercícios de N.I. . - Não pode ter medo do homem...

\- Não foi medo... Mas juro que senti um arrepio quando ele passou atrás de mim... - ela fechou os olhos e levou as mãos às têmporas, abrindo-os novamente e encarando os olhos castanhos de Cedrico. - Deu um vento gelado, sei lá... Lovegood também sentiu.

\- Bom... - ele abriu seu livro, pegando uma pena e molhando-a de leve no tinteiro que estava no meio da mesa. Ergueu-a como uma taça para brinde e sorriu para ela - Estudemos, então.

Cedrico não tinha muitos problemas com poções e nem com o prof. Snape. Ele até mesmo lhe cumprimentava levemente com a cabeça quando se esbarravam nos corredores, com certeza inspirado em suas boas notas ao longo dos anos.

Ele fazia as questões com uma confiança que veio com a repetição. Julgavam-no inteligente e ele sempre dizia que não havia substituto para uma boa dose de esforço. Cho também o ajudara bastante, aquela dedicação para os N.I. era necessariamente um exercício solitário e silencioso, principalmente para quem, como ele, pretendia o magistério, e Cho era uma companheira paciente e agradável.

Não que seus outros amigos não o fossem, longe disso, não havia ninguém que desgostasse sinceramente, mas nem todos compreendiam e lhe cobravam a falta que fez em Hogsmead no fim de semana e o porquê de só ir a poucas das partidas de Quadribol da Lufa-lufa.

Cho lhe entendia e lhe oferecia uma amizade sem cobranças, de modo que simplesmente não havia mais desentendimentos entre eles.

Sim, claro que ele já tinha se apaixonado por ela e em vão tentado fazer com que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele. Nada que o tempo e uma distância segura não curasse. Hoje, eram quase como irmãos e quem os via sempre tinha certeza que aqueles dois com certeza eram o casal mais _cool_ de Hogwarts, debaixo de negações de ambos.

\- Cedrico... - ela chamou baixinho, quase que em silêncio.

\- Oi?... - ele respondeu no mesmo tom, acompanhando o olhar dela para perto da porta de entrada da biblioteca.

Haviam acabado de entrar na biblioteca Harry Potter e Ronald Wesley. Cedrico virou-se de volta para ela e observou o olhar perdido da moça na direção de Harry.

\- Ele é tão... interessante. - ela suspirou enquanto via Harry pegando um livro e sentando-se junto a Ronald.

\- Bem, não me peça para concordar...

Ele riu, e ela lhe deu um empurrão com a mão, abismada de ele não concordar com sua perspectiva.

Cedrico disse que ela voltasse aos exercícios e que era nesse momento que deveria se lembrar de Snape e, com um muxoxo de reclamação, ela voltou a escrever no seu caderno.

Do outro lado da mesa, Harry conversava com Ronald distraído, e, Cedrico percebeu, demorou-se demais com seu olhar na mesa onde estavam.

\- Acho que ele gosta de você, Cho... - voltou a conversar com ela no mesmo tom de antes.

\- Ah, não brinque... - ela sentiu o estômago emborboletar-se com a possibilidade, era tão bom que ela não queria acreditar. Sua pele clarinha corou quando viu que Harry a olhava e não estava mais disfarçando... Até tinha sorrido para ela, e Cho desviou o olhar de constrangimento - Será?...

\- Se não for, ele deve lhe achar uma gata, viu? - ele voltou a olhar para Harry, vendo que o rapaz voltava agora aos seus afazeres.

\- Não quero... Apenas isso. Que ele me ache bonita... É diferente - ela tentou explicar. - Sabe quando você quer conhecer alguém? Quer saber mais sobre a pessoa... Antes eu apenas gostava de vê-lo... Quero conversar, conhecer...

\- Sei, sim, Cho - ele falava sem mágoas. - Já faz um tempo que você fala sobre isso... Se quer mesmo, vá lá. O máximo que pode acontecer é ele lhe dizer não e... Sinceramente, isso _não_ vai acontecer. - ele piscou.

Ela lhe agradeceu com o olhar antes de voltar para as suas anotações.

Então Cedrico voltou a olhar para os grifinórios e percebeu. Onde estaria Herm...

\- Diggory?... - a voz dela perto de si foi tão inesperada e ao mesmo tempo tão bem vinda que ele não sabia se demonstrava surpresa ou se sorria. - Você pode afastar sua cadeira um pouquinho mais para lá? Tenho só que pegar um livro e...

\- Claro, claro, Granger!... - ele levantou-se a afastou a cadeira para dar espaço para ela. Vendo que ela estava esticando-se para um livro de capa roxa que ficava algumas prateleiras acima do seu tamanho, ele de prontidão ajudou-a. - É este?... Pronto, aqui. Bons estudos, Granger.

Obrigada! - ela tomou o livro nas mãos dele, e virou-se, os cabelos loiros e enrolados esvoaçando na frente dos seus olhos.

Ele era péssimo com perfumes, mas o cabelo dela tinha um cheiro gostoso demais.

* * *

Já era a véspera do dia em que seriam escolhidos os campeões das três escolas.

Diggory suspirou quando cruzou com Hermione novamente pelos corredores, ela dando-lhe o seu típico sorriso de 'boa sorte' antes de sumir novamente.

Bom, em seus sonhos ela não sumia assim tão facilmente. Já era a segunda vez que sonhava com ela, com algumas poucas variações. No sonho sentia o cheiro da moça... Era laranja, melancia, ou kiwi... Algo cítrico e encantador, que dava água na boca.

E ele, com fome, pegava as frutas uma a uma, e sugava, e mordia, e mastigava... Engolia querendo mais um pedaço. De repente não era mais a laranja que chupava com vontade e sim o lábio inferior de Herminone. A casca da fruta que ele segurava para sorver o sumo agora eram os cabelos volumosos e loiros e o gosto na sua língua era o dela... Ele abria os olhos e sorria internamente pela satisfação que via no rosto da moça, que ria e lhe perguntava porque ele não comia mais um pedaço.

Ele precisava... Conhecê-la.

* * *

Geeente, que babado é esse dessas linhas de quebra que agora tem um botãozinho especialmente para colocá-las? No meu tempo não era assim não! #vovóFiction

Então, foi isso! O que acharam? Quer botar pra fora o que está nesse seu coraçãozinho?Você também tem fics Hermione e Cedrico? Me manda que eu quero ler, fia/o!


	2. Chapter 2

E lá vamos nós!... não sei precisar o tempo que esta história está parada, talvez 5 meses? Bem, antes tarde do que nunca, vos trago o capítulo dois! Fiquei feliz que não sou só eu que shippo Cedrico e Hermione, hahahaha 3

Divirtam-se (ou tentem rs):

 **Beijo e Mel** , por Menina Maru

* * *

 **Capítulo II – Teu cheiro me dá prazer**

* * *

 _36... 35... 34... 33... 32... 31..._

Sim, ele estava fazendo aquilo. Contando os segundos para aquele bendito relógio bater às 19h, o sino tocar...

 _14... 13... 12... 11..._

Tinha visto corridas desesperadas e gente arfando depois do exercício de atravessar às pressas o grande salão e jogar seu nome dentro do Cálice de Fogo. Candidatos que, no último minuto, escreveram seu nome num pedaço rasgado de pergaminho, depois de passar os dois dias anteriores pensando se iam ou não iam... Às 18h o prazo findou e há exatamente 59 minutos o Cálice estava escolhendo os três nomes que teriam chance de entrar para a história. Coragem, sacrifício, técnica e nobreza no coração: que bruxo não queria um título como esse pairando sobre o seu nome?

* * *

O sino finalmente tocou, anunciando a hora que todos esperavam: o Cálice de Fogo já tinha a sua decisão. Imediatamente, o salão começou a ficar mais lotado e os cinco colegas da Lufa-lufa que estavam na mesma mesa que a de Cedrico de repente tornaram-se 30 ou 50, de todas as casas. Vários deles batiam-lhe com camaradagem nas costas. Os alunos estrangeiros enchiam o ar com sotaques diferentes enquanto todos esperavam prof. Dumbledore, o anfitrião, aparecer e revelar o resultado.

Cedrico enganou-se quando achou que ficaria aliviado quando desse 19h. Pelo contrário, seu nervosismo só aumentou. Queria _demais_ participar daquele torneio. Já era uma sorte imensa ter a idade certa no ano em que o Torneiro aconteceria e mais sorte ainda de ser na escola em que ele já estava acostumado, Hogwarts.

\- Diggory... – Cedrico reconheceu a voz e _aquele_ cheiro imediatamente – Boa sorte! Eu, Ron e Harry estamos torcendo por você! – Hermione falava empolgada e Ron atrás dela balançava a cabeça afirmativamente. Ele pegou nas mãos de Cedrico cumprimentando-o. Harry já estava em uma pequena arquibancada, guardando o lugar dos amigos.

Herminone não fez mais nenhum movimento, porém ele queria ficar um pouco mais perto dela. Aproveitou-se do aperto de mãos de Ron para levantar-se e dar um meio abraço nele. Terminada a não-tão-agradável experiência, virou-se para Hermione pretendendo fazer o mesmo ( _que mal faria um abraço, não?_ ) porém, antes que pudesse se aproximar mais dela, a garota ergueu uma das mãos para a dele e a apertou firmemente, dando um imperceptível passo para trás. Não sabia se ela tinha ou não percebido suas intenções, entretanto conseguiu que ele se afastasse... _um pouco_.

\- Obrigado pela torcida, Granger... – ele a encarou enquanto devolvia o firme aperto de mão. Porém, antes de soltar sua mão, abaixou seu tronco ligeiramente e levou a mão dela aos lábios, beijando-a. Continuou olhando-a nos olhos e não pôde deixar de notar o rubor nas maçãs da moça ao vê-lo beijar sua mão.

\- _Finalmente, o momento que todos esperavam!..._

Começou. Ele viu Hermione sair apressada dali e logo estava junto com os quinquanistas da Grifinória. Cedrico suspirou, sentando-se de volta em seu lugar. Aquele breve contato com ela deixou-o mais sereno... mas não menos ansioso pelo resultado.

 _Krum, representando Durmstrang._

 _Delacour, representando Beauxbatons._

 _Hogwarts..._ Uma tensão insuportável estava ao redor da mesa de Cedrico.

\- O campeão de Hogwarts é Cedrico Diggory!

Ele não conteve o sorriso e imediatamente um furor de alegria tomou conta da mesa. Cedric cumprimentou o prof. Dumbledore e foi juntar-se aos outros três – poderosos, diga-se de passagem – competidores. No caminho, viu uma Cho feliz andando em sua direção e chegando a ele, deu-lhe um abraço de parabéns.

\- Você não vai acreditar em quem não parou de olhar para você desde que seu nome foi chamado e agora está fazendo cara feia porque eu estou te abraçando – ela falou alto o suficiente só para ele ouvir.

Cho afastou-se e se juntou com suas amigas. Cedrico olhou para trás e o olhar ( _seria enciumado?_ ) de Hermione estava no seu. Ela imediatamente desviou e voltou a conversar com Ron.

Satisfeito, Cedrico ficou ao lado de Fleur enquanto esperava o fim da cerimônia.

* * *

Três dias haviam se passado e nada da primeira tarefa. Podia ser qualquer coisa, ele pensou enquanto guardava o seu material de Aritmância em sua pasta. Talvez fosse a mais fácil das três provas, ou então não teria um nível de dificuldade padrão para cada prova...

Durante todo aquele dia, seu pensamento esteve ligado a tal primeira prova que não vinha. Ok, não totalmente ligado à primeira prova. Cedrico sorriu, lembrando-se que havia conseguido prender a atenção de Hermione no dia do resultado da seleção para o Torneio. O problema era que agora quase não se viam... as aulas eram em corredores distintos, se bobear em lado opostos do castelo. Não se encontravam nas refeições.

\- Bom, você sempre pode mandar uma coruja pra ela – sugeriu Cho sussurando, já que estavam na biblioteca.

\- Uma coruja? – ele perguntou, incrédulo. – Não é como se ela morasse em outro continente e não tenho nenhum amigo na grifinória suficientemente próximo para lhe deixar um recado... mudam a senha da Mulher Gorda todos os dias. – ele suspirou derrotado.

\- Senha? E por acaso você ia o quê, invadir o dormitório grifinório?... não, o dormitório _feminino_ da Grifinória? O honrado campeão de Hogwarts, Cedrico Diggory, pegando suspensão por invadir dormitórios femininos? – ela completou, divertida.

\- Coisas de um cara apaixonado. – Cedrico confessou.

Cho deu um pequeno "OH!" de exclamação e em seguida vários "shhhhh!" de repreensão ecoaram pela biblioteca.

\- Você vai mandar uma coruja para ela agora mesmo – ela ordenou baixinho.

E lá estava ele no corujal. Sentou-se ali mesmo num dos raros locais que não estavam cheio de penas e sacou algumas folhas limpas de pergaminho. Dobrou as penas e arranjou um pequeno pedaço de madeira, firme o suficiente para ajuda-lo a escrever.

" _Cara Granger..._ ". Bom, "Cara Granger" não estava tão ruim.

 _Cara Granger, como você está?..._

 _Percebi que não nos encontramos nesses três dias e assim não tive oportunidade de lhe agradecer sinceramente por sua torcida. Imagino que esteja bastante ocupada e espero que suas matérias neste ano estejam sendo aproveitáveis._

 _Estou aqui pensando em qual seria a primeira tarefa do Torneio. E logo meu pensamento foi para você..._

Oh, será que ele deveria continuar a carta assim? Alguma desculpa deveria estar ali...

... _Potter também está no torneio, porém não o vejo. Você tem alguma pista dessa primeira tarefa?_

 _Devo dizer que falar com você naqueles minutos antes de sair o resultado foi bastante reconfortante._

Okay, aquela carta já estava sem pé e nem cabeça. Melhor parar por ali... Sim, ele era corajoso, mas não estúpido.

 _Um abraço,_

 _Cedrico Diggory._

 _P.S.: Eu gostaria de falar com você pessoalmente. Amanhã os quinquanistas da Grifinória tem aula de Porções, certo? Você pode me esperar um pouco depois da aula?_

Ele dobrou o pergaminho e deu um biscoito a uma das corujas enquanto amarrava sua carta no pé do animal.

\- Diggory?... – Hermione o pegou de surpresa e, no mesmo momento, a coruja bateu as enormes asas cinzas e partiu. – Que coincidência encontrá-lo aqui! Mensagem para sua família?...

Hermione atravessou o corujal com um pequeno embrulho, que prendeu a atenção de Cedrico naquele primeiro instante.

\- É para meus pais. – ela justificou sem ele perguntar. Estranhamente, estava se sentindo um tanto incomodada de estar ali sozinha com ele... incomodada não, era como se a qualquer hora ele fosse virar-se para ela e _acusar-lhe_ de ficar lhe olhando no dia do resultado da escolha dos campeões. – Eles são dentistas, sabe... acabei descobrindo esse composto... quer dizer essa porção e ela ajudou a clarear um pouco os dentes de algumas amigas, então... – Hermione despachou o seu pacote com uma coruja. – Mensagem para a família?... – perguntou de novo, nervosamente.

Cedrico se aproximou da moça.

\- E se eu lhe disser que já já essa coruja vai estar na sua janela? – ele riu-se. – Bom, eu estava querendo falar com você, mas não lhe encontrava de jeito nenhum... Cho me sugeriu uma coruja.

\- Cho... sua namorada? – Hermione escondeu uma pontada de insatisfação – Vocês são o casal mais fam...

\- Sh... – ele botou seu indicador sobre os lábios dela. – Ela é minha amiga.

Ambos ficaram surpreendidos com aquela súbita aproximação. Há, ao redor de todas as pessoas, uma linha invisível que separa o espaço individual de cada um, aquela linha que, quando atravessada por _outra_ pessoa, torna o ar sufocante, faz surgir uma vontade de afastar-se e voltar a ter aquele espaço só para si...

Pois bem, foi o que _não_ aconteceu ali. Cedrico estava mais perto do que o que seria considerado normal e o toque do seu dedo nos lábios da moça foi breve para não dar a ela chance de afastá-lo dali caso ele não fosse bem vindo. Logo seus dedos estavam cerrados dentro dos bolsos de seu uniforme. Ali ele teve uma leve, levíssima suspeita, de que talvez Hermione...

\- Então... – ela cortou o silêncio e a linha de raciocínio de Cedrico. – Sem mensagens para a família.

\- Sem mensagens para a família. – repetiu.

Hermione recuperou seu espaço afastando-se dele, fingindo limpar a saia.

\- Eu devo voltar ao meu dormitório agora e esperar a coruja ou você vai me dizer o que queria tratar comigo? – ela perguntou divertida, já que ele não havia iniciado o assunto.

Veio-lhe uma súbita vontade de dizer a verdade, ou pelo menos parte da verdade. Essa parte que ele diria não incluía falar que, o fato de ela vir tão sinceramente torcer por ele (isso aliado ao fato de que ela era indiscutivelmente linda e inteligente) tinha-lhe despertado uma vontade de conhece-la melhor.

\- Bom, na verdade... eu queria lhe agradecer pela torcida. Gostei quando você veio falar comigo.

\- De nada, eu acho. Você vai representar Hogwarts muito bem e queria até lhe pedir que você ajudasse o Harry. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – É um pedido meio estranho, visto que tecnicamente vocês são concorrentes, mas... aconteceu alguma coisa. Harry não pôs o nome dele ali, não queria que nada disso acontecesse. Eu tenho quase certeza que...

\- ...tem alguém armando pra ele? – Cedrico completou a ideia de Hermione e nada lhe pareceu mais lógico.

\- Isso! Olha, tem uma razão pela qual só deixam bruxos mais velhos participar. É perigoso... Harry até sabe se defender muito bem do que possa surgir nessas provas, mas tudo é muito no instinto. Não sei se o instinto vai salvá-lo dessa vez... – ela pareceu sinceramente preocupada.

\- Então... a melhor amiga do menino-que-sobreviveu não confia nas habilidades dele? – Cedrico riu-se, gostando daquele clima agradável que estava na conversa dos dois.

\- Não é isso... – ela deu um empurrão de leve no ombro dele. – Só me preocupo com o Harry e tenho me preocupado sozinha, já que Rony e metade de Hogwarts acha que ele colocou o nome dele ali só para se amostrar.

\- Bom, cara senhorita Granger... – ele tomou a mesma mão que empurrou o seu ombro na sua e deu um aperto reconfortante. – Não fique preocupada. Tipo, preocupe-se, mas só um pouco. – ele sorriu. – Podem até ter armado, mas duvido que o Cálice de Fogo deixaria que o nome de alguém indigno de ser campeão fosse escolhido. Somos "inimigos", mas somos da mesma escola e o mesmo objetivo: trazer esse título para Hogwarts.

\- Wow, você é mesmo um lufa-lufa, Diggory!... Obrigada.

Hermione devolveu o aperto de mão e, assim como ele, manteve aquele pequeno contato de pele com pele. Passaram-se três ou cinco segundos de silêncio, constrangimento e aperto de mãos até que Hermione resolveu falar antes que começasse a ficar corada:

\- Sim, mas eu fugi do assunto. – Ela baixou o olhar do rosto dele para as mãos de ambos, notando que o polegar dele circulava pelos seus dedos. – Você falou sobre o torneio e não pude me conter... era _só_ para agradecer pela torcida mesmo? – Os olhos mel dela voltaram para os olhos também cor de mel dele, esperando claramente que houvesse _algo mais_ do que um simples agradecimento.

\- Não, mas... – Cedrico mordeu ligeiramente o lábio inferior e resolveu tirar um cacho que caía pelo rosto da moça, colocando-o atrás da orelha dela. – Se eu lhe disser, vou ter que inventar uma outra desculpa pra te ver... não vou muito bom com desculpas. – ele sorriu para ela que corou, mas retribuiu o sorriso. – Então, - afastou-se dela apenas para levar a mão dela aos lábios e plantar ali um beijo. Gostava de ver ela corar. - ...espere pela coruja. Aliás, ela já deve estar esperando por você.

* * *

Hermione estava esparramada na sua cama, espantada, com a carta que Cedrico tinha escrito a ela imprensada entre suas mãos e seu peito. Subitamente, sentou-se novamente na cama, endireitou-se e leu a carta de novo.

" _Percebi que não nos encontramos nesses três dias..."._

"Na verdade...", pôs-se a pensar, "não são três, há quatro dias que não vejo...". Ok, Hermione não havia percebido que tinha parado pra contar a quantos dias não via Cedrico. Ficou mais chocada ainda quando lembrou-se do pensamento que tivera antes de dormir nesses quatro dias. _Por Merlin, ela passara várias horas na biblioteca e nada de ver Cedrico!_

"É perfeitamente justificável", ela tentava explicar para si mesma que não havia motivo para afobação. "Cedrico era lindo, sabia conversar... era um dos melhores alunos de Hogwarts, uma inspiração para ela mesma, apesar de não almejarem a mesma área profissional... Agia como um cavalheiro... Sim, eu tenho uma _queda_ por ele. Quem não teria? _Oficialmente_ o campeão de Hogwarts...".

Aqui Hermione ficou imaginando se haviam provas aquáticas.

Cedrico fazendo provas aquáticas deveria ser muitíssimo interessante. Hermione voltou a deitar-se na cama inconformada com a agitação do seu coração. Lembrou-se das fofocas que rondavam o dormitório das meninas a respeito... bom, a respeito da (maravilhosa) forma física de Cedrico. Respirou profundamente, tentando controlar os seus pensamentos.

Uma coisa era ouvir falar e admirar platonicamente uma pessoa à distância, sem a menor pretensão de que algo algum dia possa acontecer... outra coisa era essa pessoa aos poucos começar a se aproximar de você, lhe enviar uma carta, não dizer o que tem nessa carta porque não é bom em " _inventar desculpas para vê-la"_... e pedir que lhe esperasse depois da aula de poções.

\- Tudo bem, eu tenho uma queda por ele, _não preciso_ que essa queda vire um precipício. – Hermione falou para si mesma, determinada.

* * *

Bom, chegara a hora. Fim da aula de poções. Harry e Rony já haviam saído e ela ainda arrumava seu material propositalmente devagar. Uma vez ou outra, olhava-se no espelho, inconformada que seu cabelo não ficava no lugar _de jeito nenhum_. Porém, adorava o tom de nude rosado do batom que estava nos seus lábios e estava tão afobada que suas maçãs do rosto estavam naturalmente coradas, dispensando o blush. Tudo o que ela precisava fazer agora era guardar os seus tinteiros e esperar por Cedrico do lado de f...

\- Senhoria Granger. – a voz fria e forte do professor de poções a tirou completamente dos seus pensamentos. Corajosamente (afinal, todos tem um pouco de medo do prof. Snape) encarou o bruxo a sua frente. – Creio que essa sua embromação em deixar minha sala já durou _demais_ e a menos que se retire _agora_ serei forçado a retirar 100 pontos de sua casa, 50 pontos... - Snape sorriu, satisfeito pela oportunidade de retirar _mais_ pontos da Grifinória - por atrapalhar minhas explicações em sala de aula e mais 50 pontos por insistir em atrapalhar-me até mesmo quando a aula termina.

Hermione deixou os seus tinteiros de jeito que estavam e se retirou do laboratório de poções imediatamente. Ela não teve nem mesmo tempo para se recuperar do fato de que quase fizera sua casa perder 100 pontos desnecessariamente: ali estava Cedrico, esperando por ela encostado na parede que ficava logo ao lado da entrada da sala-laboratório.

Já ele ficou aliviado em vê-la, já começava a pensar que tinha perdido-a naquela mutidão de alunos que circulou no troca-troca das salas de aula. Hermione aproximou-se dele e lhe soltou um oi, colocando os cabelos revoltosos para trás da orelha.

Cedrico não estava tão perto o quanto queria dela, mas ainda assim, era perto o bastante para absorver aquele cheiro maravilhoso de fruta que exalava a cada vez que ela mexia nos cachos.

* * *

Queridas Louise e U Nunes, obrigada **demais** pelo retorno de vocês! Espero que não fiquem _tão_ chateadas comigo pela demora em escrever e espero que tenham gostado de ler também este capítulo, tanto quando eu gostei de escrevê-lo!


End file.
